Unwanted
by delupaper
Summary: Pada puncak hubungan manis antara Yifan dan Chanyeol, Yifan tiba-tiba saja menghilangkan dirinya dari hadapan Chanyeol. [exo, mpreg: krisyeol, krismin]


**Unwanted**

Sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu Yifan dan Chanyeol terakhir kali menghabiskan waktu indah bersama, semacam kencan. Hari Rabu dengan langit kelabu, empat bulan yang lalu, adalah hari terakhir di mana mereka saling bertatap wajah. Mereka akhiri hari itu dengan baik-baik saja, semuanya baik-baik saja.

Dari mulai Chanyeol yang berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya, malu-malu, menunggu Yifan untuk pulang juga ke rumahnya - hingga Yifan benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Chanyeol di hari itu; semuanya baik-baik saja.

Lalu apa yang salah?

"_What the hell_, ini sudah malam-"

"Yifan," suara itu terdengar parau, seperti terpaksa untuk diucapkan. Ia menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat, menarik napasnya dalam, dan berkata, "_It's me._"

.

Sesungguhnya hubungan yang dimiliki Chanyeol dan Yifan bukanlah sebuah hubungan yang harus dibanggakan atau disebarluaskan. Hubungan gelap ini harus dirahasiakan, siapa pun yang mengenal mereka tidak boleh mengetahui hubungan gelap ini.

Hubungan mereka adalah sebuah dosa.

Chanyeol adalah kekasih rahasia sekaligus kekasih Yifan yang kedua, dan kekasih Yifan yang pertama tidak boleh mengetahui ini—tidak, bahkan alam semesta pun tidak boleh mengetahuinya.

Hubungan yang terlarang ini awalnya hanya sebuah permainan yang keduanya senang mainkan. Wu Yifan adalah seorang pria yang sudah berkeluarga, sedangkan Park Chanyeol hanyalah seorang mahasiswa bodoh yang tidak tahu akan ke mana arah hidupnya. Maka dari itu Chanyeol senang dipimpin oleh seseorang, untuk membantunya mengetahui akan ke mana arah hidupnya. Hanya Yifan yang dapat memimpin Chanyeol, memperlihatkan anak lelaki naif itu bagaimana caranya untuk menikmati hari-harinya dengan baik.

Hanya Yifan,

hanya Yifan yang dapat membuat Chanyeol merasakan bagaimana senangnya dicintai oleh seseorang. Dikasihi, diperlakukan begitu baik.

"A-apa kabarmu?"

Hanya Yifan yang dapat menyentuh tubuhnya begitu lembut, penuh kehati-hatian; seakan Chanyeol adalah karya seni Tuhan yang paling indah nan mewah.

"Aku baik."

"Oh. Uhm, Yifan ...,"

.

Bermula dari tahun di mana Chanyeol sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi. Ia harus terus menjalani hidupnya, melakukan setiap aktivitas yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya dengan tanpa bantuan dari kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada. Hampir seluruh hal yang Chanyeol butuhkan membutuhkan uang, belum lagi ia harus membiayai iuran universitas karena beasiswanya telah dicabut. Nilainya memburuk di tahun itu. Jangan lupakan bahwa ia memiliki seorang adik yang harus dirawatnya juga.

Akhirnya setelah merasa sangat terdesak, Chanyeol yang telah memiliki dua kerja sambilan (pengantar koran dan pramusaji di sebuah rumah makan) pun mencari kerja sambilan lainnya. Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilihan, sebagai insan yang telah menghindari diri dari melakukan dosa dalam hidupnya, ia memilih untuk menjual tubuh indahnya yang sebelumnya belum pernah disentuh oleh siapa pun. Sebuah klab malam yang penuh ingar-bingar di ujung jalan kota adalah tempat di mana ia bekerja. Park Chanyeol, di umur dua puluhannya, ia menjadi seorang prostitusi.

Rasa sakit. Sesal. Benci. Kebodohan.

Adalah hal-hal yang terus Chanyeol rutukan pada dirinya sendiri selepas ia pertama kali menodai kesuciannya dengan seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya. Pria tersebut adalah pria tua di umur empat puluhannya yang mengenalkan Chanyeol pada pekerjaan menjijikan tersebut, juga yang menjanjikan anak lelaki naif itu kekayaan.

Di malam Chanyeol melepas kesuciannya, ia menangis penuh rasa sesal tiada habisnya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh telah memilih pekerjaan yang begitu kotor dan hina untuknya. Ia sangat berharap agar dirinya dapat mengulang waktu, kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu, kemudian mungkin ia tidak akan memilih untuk menjual dirinya pada siapa pun dan tetap bersusah payah dalam mencari kekayaan yang dibutuhkan.

Kesedihan ini terus berlanjut cukup lama, namun tidak sampai Chanyeol menemukan titik terang dalam hidupnya yang kelam.

Wu Yifan, eksekutif muda yang memiliki hampir seluruh hal diinginkannya; harta, tahta, seorang kekasih yang baik. Yifan, 'sang sempurna' itu hadir begitu saja ke dalam hidup Chanyeol. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya pada Chanyeol sebagai seorang pria berkeluarga yang kesepian; tipikal pria-pria yang telah menikmati tubuh Chanyeol demi melepas penat sesaat mereka. Namun pada saat itu Chanyeol tidak begitu peduli pada Yifan yang begitu terus terang tentang, _"Yang aku inginkan darimu hanyalah kehadiranmu, Chanyeol."_

Tidak ada yang lain, tidak ada tali apa pun yang mengikat hubungan mereka. Biarkan status hubungan itu tetap menjadi sebatas sepasang kekasih rahasia.

Meski begitu, meski hubungan mereka bukan apa-apa, namun afeksi yang diberikan Yifan pada Chanyeol terasa begitu nyata. Bagai Yifan tidak hanya sekadar menginginkan kehadiran Chanyeol, bagai Yifan memberikan harapan-harapan yang dapat menjanjikan hubungan mereka dapat berlanjut lebih dari semua itu.

.

Kim Minseok, seseorang yang sudah terikat tali pernikahan dengan Yifan. Saat itu baru saja dua tahun Minseok dan Yifan merayakan hari jadi mereka, pada waktu yang sama Yifan dan Chanyeol memulai hubungan terlarang mereka.

Yifan mungkin terdengar seperti seorang pria tak bertanggung jawab atau semacamnya. Namun percayalah bahwa dari bagaimana ia memperlakukan orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia sama sekali tidak begitu.

Pernah beberapa kali Chanyeol bertemu dengan Minseok, Chanyeol diperkenalkan Yifan sebagai bawahannya. Pertemuan itu menghasilkan Chanyeol merenung—memikirkan mengapa dirinya dan Yifan tega menyakiti seseorang berhati lembut seperti Minseok.

Namun seakan setan terus menghasut hati Chanyeol, tanpa peduli pada apa pun ia melanjutkan hubungan gelapnya dengan Yifan. Chanyeol semakin jatuh hati pada Yifan. Segalanya dengan Yifan terasa begitu indah. Pertemuan mereka yang awalnya hanya sekadar permainan pun menjadi sesuatu yang semakin serius.

Hubungan terlarang ini berlanjut dengan alasan mereka mendapatkan hal yang saling menguntungkan. Chanyeol dapat memenuhi kebutuhan ekonominya serta kasih sayang dari yang dikasihi, dan Yifan dapat memuaskan nafsunya sesaat.

.

"A-aku, uhm. Yifan, sebenarnya-"

"Chanyeol," Kata Yifan memotong, suaranya begitu lantang hingga membuat Chanyeol membisu. Yifan diam sejenak ketika lawan bicara dari ponselnya juga tidak memberi respon. Setelah mendesah berat, Yifan pun melanjutkan, "_Let's end it this way."_

.

Romansa di antara Yifan dan Chanyeol sempat mencapai pada tahap yang lebih lanjut. Hubungan mereka pun semakin terasa serius, atau sebenarnya hanya Chanyeol yang merasa begitu. Namun yang jelas, keduanya memperlakukan satu sama lain semakin berbeda. Selayaknya sepasang kekasih apa adanya.

Yifan akan menaruh perhatian banyak pada Chanyeol, dan begitu sebaliknya; seperti Yifan yang merawat Chanyeol ketika ia sakit, atau Chanyeol yang sering membuatkan makan malam untuk Yifan, hal-hal sejenis itu. Chanyeol benar-benar senang akan hal tersebut, ia bahkan melupakan faktanya bahwa Yifan adalah seorang pria yang memiliki tanggung jawab pada keluarganya.

.

"Oh," suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu sendu hingga Yifan hampir merasa menyesal telah mengucap kata berpisah. Apalagi setelah mendengar Chanyeol berkata, "Kau ... kau tidak menyukaiku."

Dapat Yifan bayangkan wajah manis Chanyeol yang selalu terlihat kekanak-kanakan itu mungkin kini memancarkan kekecewaan. Yifan benci mengakuinya, tapi ia benar-benar tidak suka membuat Chanyeol bersedih. Namun apa daya, Yifan telah jatuh cinta pada Minseok terlebih dahulu. Yifan telah melakukan banyak kesalahan hanya dengan menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol ketika ia sebenarnya sudah berkomitmen dengan Minseok, jadi ia harus mengakhiri semuanya.

Kesadaran akan kesalahannya ini hadir pada suatu malam, di hari jadi mereka yang ketiga, Minseok datang pada Yifan dengan raut wajah kesakitan. Minseok menangis malam itu, ia katakan pada Yifan bahwa ia sungguh mencintai Yifan dan memohon agar jangan pergi darinya. Yifan tanpa ragu-ragu memeluk Minseok yang tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat itu, membisikkan kata-kata maaf dan rayuan-rayuan agar dirinya dapat diampuni. Malam itu mereka menangis bersama.

Yifan meminta maaf pada Minseok karena ia tahu bahwa Minseok telah mengetahui semuanya; termasuk hubungan Yifan dan Chanyeol.

.

"Bukannya aku membencimu," Yifan mengacak rambutnya karena merasa frustasi, ia berdiri, berjalan mondar-mandir, memikirkan apa yang selanjutnya harus dikatakan. "Lupakan semuanya, Chanyeol. _We're not together anymore_."

Yifan ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya ketika jeda di antara percakapan dirinya dan Chanyeol terpotong oleh suara Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang menangis. Ini adalah salah satu risiko yang harus Yifan hadapi, Chanyeol yang berada di umurnya di mana pikirannya masih belum matang pasti akan sangat terpukul dengan perpisahan mereka meski Yifan sering kali mengingatkan Chanyeol mengenai status hubungan mereka.

Chanyeol begitu dibutakan oleh cintanya hingga ia tidak peduli pada apa pun.

"Hey, Chanyeol ..., maafkan aku." Tutur Yifan hati-hati setelah ia mendengar isakan Chanyeol untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Yifan tidak suka ini. Ia tidak suka mengetahui Chanyeol bersedih karenanya. Namun pikiran Yifan berkata untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya; putuskan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, berhenti menyakiti Minseok—kekasihnya yang seharusnya ia kasihi seorang. "Chanyeol, aku memiliki keluarga, ingat?"

"... Hm, aku tahu." Gumam Chanyeol hampir seperti berbisik. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar. "Maaf sudah mengganggumu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Yifan melirik pemandangan hujan lebat dari balik kaca jendela, matanya lalu beralih pada jam dinding yang ada di dekatnya, 02:17 AM.

.

Pada puncaknya hubungan manis antara Yifan dan Chanyeol, Yifan tiba-tiba saja menghilangkan dirinya dari hadapan Chanyeol dengan alasan bahwa ia sedang ingin sendiri. Padahal alasan yang sebenarnya adalah karena Yifan sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya ia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana caranya ia mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang memang seharusnya tidak pernah dimulai itu.

Yifan menghilang, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Meksi Chanyeol sempat beberapa kali menghubungi Yifan untuk menanyakan kabarnya, namun lama-kelamaan ia pun ikut menghilang. Seakan Chanyeol juga sedang ingin sendiri. Pernah Yifan berpikir, apakah Chanyeol telah menyerah pada hubungan mereka dan menemukan pria lain di hidupnya untuk menggantikan Yifan?

Hingga pada hari ini, setelah berbulan-bulan menghilang, setelah Yifan hampir saja terbiasa dengan ketidak hadiran Chanyeol, Chanyeol hadir kembali dengan sebuah panggilan melalui ponsel.

Tetapi kehadiran Chanyeol segera Yifan akhiri dengan berakhirnya pula hubungan terlarang mereka.

.

"_Okay, good night,_ Yifan."

"... _Good night_, Chanyeol."

Tidak ada di antara mereka yang mengakhiri hubungan ponsel ini. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Namun ketika Yifan merasa sudah tidak nyaman dengan sunyi yang ada, ia pun ragu-ragu mengakhiri panggilan mereka.

_Click_.

Dengan satu sentuhan di ponselnya, Yifan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol begitu saja. Yifan tatap kembali layar ponselnya, Park Chanyeol; nama indah itu masih saja tersimpan di kontaknya.

Karena merasa ada yang mengganjal, Yifan pun membisu cukup lama sambil bertanya-tanya maksud dari panggilan telepon yang dilakukan Chanyeol tadi. Setelah menit-menit berlalu, Yifan pun memutuskan untuk kembali menghubungi Chanyeol. Untuk beberapa saat panggilannya tersambung, namun tak lama setelahnya putus begitu saja. Yifan coba kembali, namun hasilnya sama; Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan tersebut. Yifan coba lagi, tetapi kali ini nomor Chanyeol tidak dapat dihubungi.

Yifan merasa tidak nyaman karena telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol yang telah terjalin cukup lama itu begitu saja. Apalagi melalui percakapan di ponsel. Yifan ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara baik-baik. Yifan tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain lagi setelah ia pernah menyakiti Minseok.

Maka Yifan pun coba kembali menghubungi Chanyeol, terus-menerus meski hasilnya nihil. Bahkan ia coba kembali keesokan harinya, satu minggu setelahnya, dengan hasil yang sama sampai pada titik di mana Chanyeol benar-benar tidak dapat dihubungi.

Entah mengapa Yifan merasa begitu bersalah pada Chanyeol, meski berakhirnya hubungan mereka adalah yang sebenarnya Yifan inginkan. Namun hatinya merasa sangat bersalah telah memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol seperti ini. Rasa bersalah yang mengganjal hati ini mengalahkan rasa bersalahnya pada Minseok.

Pada akhirnya, Yifan pun berusaha untuk melupakan semuanya. Ia berusaha melupakan Chanyeol dan keganjalan di hatinya. Ia lanjutkan hidupnya bersama Minseok. Ia habiskan hari-harinya dengan orang yang seharusnya ia kasihi itu. Yifan pada akhirnya kembali pada Minseok, dan melupakan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"... _Good night_, Chanyeol." Adalah kalimat terakhir yang Yifan berikan pada Chanyeol. Begitu klise memang, namun kalimat sederhana itu cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol yang kini sedang duduk di anak tangga rumahnya itu menangis hebat. Chanyeol genggam erat-erat ponselnya untuk menahan dirinya dari menangis lebih histeris lagi. Air mata yang membasuh pipinya itu terus mengalir, menodai wajah manis yang biasanya sering berseri itu.

Ponselnya yang berdering itu Chanyeol abaikan, apalagi ketika melihat nama Yifan tertera di layar ponselnya. _Wu Yifan is dialing_. Chanyeol segera melemparkan ponsel tersebut, menghantamkannya ke dinding hingga dayanya padam. Ia masih menangis tersedu-sedu, tubuhnya terus saja bergetar. Isak tangis menyedihkan menggema di ruangan itu ikut menemani gemuruh lebatnya hujan.

Chanyeol menghapus air matanya secara kasar, ia menyisir rambutnya yang menghalangi sebagian wajah dan pandangannya, pandangan itu pun beralih pada perut besarnya-di mana buah cinta dirinya dan Yifan sedang tumbuh. Chanyeol elusi perutnya lembut, sambil masih mengalirkan air mata, ia membisikkan, "_I'm so sorry, Baby. Daddy doesn't want us._"

.

_fin_


End file.
